Father of the Bride
by StatsGrandma57
Summary: Wedding day. Chapter 7 finishes it off!
1. Chapter 1

FATHER OF THE BRIDE

Part 1

Jaina was working on the _Falcon_ with Han, making the endless adjustments, adding the new features and in general keeping the temperamental ship happy. She was now a full partner in her father's shipping business.

She had hoped that Jag, who was now her fiance, would join her, but he had two years of military service left. He felt that he owed it to his squadron to finish his commission.

Their wedding was in six months. Jaina had hoped that he'd not take another two year commission, but he'd done so during the Hapan Civil War. Jaina, who'd been seriously injured, had been given an honorable discharge and had no desire to rejoin.

Han watched his daughter at work, her small, delicate fingers, fine as her mother's, worked the tools in economical movements, but today, she'd been dropping more than usual, and seemed to be lacking in concentration, a rarity for her. She cursed in Corellian.

"Where'd you learn to talk like that?" Han kidded with her. Jaina was normally game and gave as good as she got, but today, he was treated to a glare.

"From you," she retorted. "And you knew that." She returned to her work. "Gods, what was Ani thinking when he designed these circuits?"

"We're his test subjects, remember?" Han said, not losing his good humor.

"Yeah, well, I'm not interested in trial and error reporting," Jaina snapped. "I need something to drink." She stomped over to the small kitchen area, and grabbed one of Han's Alderaanian ales.

"Drinking before happy hour?" Han raised an eyebrow.

"Look, right now, I'm not having any happy hours, okay?" Jaina gave her father a cold look. "I'm thirsty and I've got way too much to do, so lighten up already!"

Han shrugged and went back to work. He had about fifty retorts at the ready, but thus far, he was zero for however many, and he'd try to be intelligent and keep his mouth shut.

It wasn't until he heard something unusual coming from Jaina's work area. It sounded as if she was gasping for breath.

"Jaina, sweetie?" He called softly to her. She didn't respond.

She was crying softly.

In her present mood, she might elbow him away, but there was no way he wasn't going to try to comfort his only daughter.

"Talk to me, sweetie," Han said, his voice barely louder than a whisper. He put his hands on her shoulders, and she turned around so he could take her in his arms and she could lean against his chest. He let her remain there until she could gather herself.

"I don't know why I feel this way," she said to Han.

"What way's that?"

She sighed. "I hate that Jag's still in the Navy. I hate that he's away from me more than he's with me. I wonder what our life is going to be like. Can we do this?"

Han smiled at her. "You know that that's been an issue with your mom and me since the beginning of ever."

"Yeah, I know, I heard you guys fight about it."

"Sometimes we did, yeah. But you know why we did?"

"This should be good," Jaina grumbled unhappily.

"We fought about it so that we kept reminding ourselves of what's important. We weren't fighting to destroy our relationship. We were fighting to keep it."

"I dunno, Daddy. Sometimes you and Mom got really loud and crazy."

"Yes, we did. That's because we ARE loud and crazy."

"And you slept on the sofa a few times."

"Yes, I did. But it was, sort of a reset button. We always came back to remembering why we're together."

"I guess I never did hear you say you're gonna get a divorce like some of my friends' parents."

"We would have done anything not to get a divorce. Because your mom is the only woman in the universe I've ever loved and quite honestly, I'd be nothing without her."

"No, you wouldn't."

"Your mom taught me a lot. She's still teaching me a lot."

"She still rolls her eyes at you."

"I'd worry if she stopped. So even though I'm usually the most clueless guy that ever lived, let me guess: You're worried that Jag will stay in the Navy and you'll be on your own a lot."

"You think he'll ever retire?" Jaina asked.

Han thought carefully. "It's possible he won't anytime soon. But you're in the shippin biz. That's going to mean you're away sometimes, too."

Jaina pondered that. "I love flying."

"So does Jag."

"What if there's another war? That's different from shipping. If there's another war, he could get killed - " Jaina stopped and took several deep breaths.

"Honey, I'd love to promise you that that's never gonna happen. I can't, and I'd be lying if I said it. He's a soldier, sweetie."

"So were you. But you quit."

"I don't do well taking orders." Han smiled at her. "I think you inherited that from me."

"That's the thing with Jag. The rules don't bother him. He can swallow it and it doesn't eat him up."

"And that's what makes him such a great soldier."

"I want to ask him to quit. But I won't."

"An intelligent decision on your part. You know, if you don't think you can deal with the kind of life you might have, you should probably rethink marrying Jag."

"But that's the problem! I love him so much and it hurts every time he has to leave."

"I've watched him when he's leaving. Much as I hate to admit it, the guy's in love with you."

"I know. And he's the only guy I ever want. When I met him, I knew he was The One. I'd try to date other guys, but it was always going back to Jag."

Han looked at her square. "Jaina, honey, I hated it when your mom would be gone. But she's good at what she does, and to deprive her of that would have meant I really didn't love her. The galaxy is a far better place because of you. You have any idea how many conflicts she's staved off?"

Jaina shook her head in the negative.

"Probably hundreds. And I'm not exaggerating."

"I hated it when she was away, too. But I suppose I'm gonna be away a lot if I'm gonna run your business someday."

"Whoa, whoa, stop right there!" Han laughed. "I'm not THAT old!"

Jaina rolled her eyes. "I'm not talking about now! I'm talking about someday, when you do get really old. And no, I'll never sell your ship."

"I want that in writing," Han kidded her. It was nice to see Jaina smiling again.

"I guess I was just feeling lonely today," Jaina said.

"How're you doing right now?"

"I miss him horribly. We've got a wedding to plan, and I know Jacen and Tenel Ka just wanted it simple, but we've got lots of friends we want to celebrate with us. Seems like Mom's doing most of the planning."

"You're her only daughter. This is her chance. And, as you know, she has mad organizational skills."

"I know. She asks me what I want, and somehow, she knows what I really want."

"That's because she's your mom. And your mom does know how to listen."

Jaina was quiet for a few moments.

"How long till Jag's next leave?" Han asked quietly.

Jaina concentrated. "Well, we start this run tomorrow to the Outer Rim, and by the time we get back, assuming your ship doesn't do anything crazy, it'll only be four days." She smiled. "Guess we better get the bucket of bolts back together."

"Hey! That's my ship you're talking about!"

"Yes, I know!"

Han smiled as she returned to work. She'll be fine, he realized, and returned to his tasks. She's her mother's and my daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

FATHER OF THE BRIDE

Part 2: Getting a Little Old for This

Han, Chewie and Jaina were about to touch down on Coruscant after a five day delivery trip to the Inner Rim.

"I can't wait to sleep in my own bed," Jaina sighed as they began the landing cycle.

"You know it," Han muttered. He was achy and tired. He couldn't wait to get in bed and have his muscles massaged by Leia. He'd always enjoyed Leia's treatment, but now it was more necessary than ever. Every trip reminded him that he was sixty years old and not moving in the desired direction. A few more years and he probably would have to let Jaina take over completely. Anakin was enjoying a successful career as a mechanical engineer and had no desire to pilot anymore and Jarik was years off from being responsible enough to take on jobs. He was planning a career in racing. Han knew that racing tended to be a short career, but he said nothing unless Jarik wanted to do suicide movements with the _Falcon._

And, he was still in school, something the teenager found objectionable.

{My hammock's still comfortable}, Chewie mentioned. {And Wookiees age slower}.

"Shut up," Han muttered at the Wookiee, who had turned over his copiloting duties to Jaina for the rest of the ride. Chewie gave a low Wookiee chuckle. Han just groaned.

"You know, Daddy, I can do runs with Chewie if you're not up for it," Jaina said to her father.

"There will be no more comments about my age!" Han dictated, his voice a low growl.

"I was trying to be nice!" Jaina protested.

The ship entered the atmosphere and was on approach.

{I can tie down with Jaina}, Chewie offered.

"Fine. But I mean it about age jokes."

Jaina and Chewie gave each other a small smirk as Han guided it on to the landing platform.

"I hope you guys were serious about tying down," Han said to them as he lowered the gangway.

"On the condition that you leave us the speeder," Jaina said to him.

Han rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll catch a transport or hovercab."

01123581321345589144233377610987

Leia had dinner prepared when Han arrived. He fell into her arms, grateful for her sweet kisses and strong embrace. He moaned. "So tired," he told her.

"Where are Jaina and Chewie?" Leia asked.

"Tying down. They let me go in exchange for old man jokes."

Leia studied him. "Age is just a number, love."

"I wish."

Leia handed him a glass with two fingers of Corellian rum. He sipped the amber liquid appreciatively while she served up dinner. He was ravenous and dived into the food. It had been many years since there had been jokes about Leia's cooking.

Han was usually ready to tell the entire story of the trip, and as Han was a good storyteller, Leia found much to enjoy. But tonight, he was quiet.

"Han, what's wrong?" she asked softly, laying her hand atop his. He'd been moodier than usual lately. Sadder.

"I'm fine," he said gruffly.

"You've not been yourself since...since Jaina and Jag announced their engagement."

Han said nothing, and he didn't need to. Leia knew him too well.

The door slid open and Jaina strolled in. "Hi Mom, hi Daddy, don't worry, we got the ship all good to go," she remarked. "I'm gonna hit the water shower."

Han watched her as she headed towards the 'fresher that the kids used. Soon, he realized, she wouldn't be using it. She'd get married, and she and Jag would have their own home, and she'd watch smashball with him, and wake up and go to sleep with him, and share meals with him. They'd work together, sure. But it would be different.

Leia took his hand. "She's always going to be your daughter, Han."

"I know. But it feels like I lost my little girl."

"That was bound to happen. Look, I'll finish the dishes, and then I'll give you a full on massage."

Than brought a smile to his lips.

Leia grinned at him. "Thought that would cheer you up."

01123581321345589144233377610987

Leia kneaded Han's back muscles, which felt like thick knots when she started, but were becoming smoother and more relaxed as she worked.

"Now you know why I fell in love with you," Han murmured. "It was your magic hands."

"You didn't know I had magic hands before we got together."

"Sure I did. The night of the dance after the battle of Yavin celebration, I knew it."

"We didn't do anything."

"We danced. Your hands fit perfectly in mine."

Leia smiled as she worked the tension out of him.

"I'm surprised I didn't cripple you."

"You only stepped on my feet twice."

"That event feels like a long time ago in a galaxy far, far away."

"And like it was only yesterday."

"The eternal paradox."

"It seems like only yesterday our kids were born."

"I remember the way you looked at the twins for the first time. Especially Jaina."

"What can I say? She's my only daughter."

"And she always will be your daughter."

Han sighed appreciatively. "I'm not sure what it is about daughters. When Jacen and Tenel Ka got married, I felt differently. Jacen's a man, and I know what that's like. But being a woman, I have no experience with that. There's a closeness with Jaina I can't really explain."

"I felt that way about my father."

"I'm assuming we're discussing your adoptive dad."

"We are." Leia laughed softly. "Han, you'll never lose Jaina. For one thing, she works with you."

"She says I need a woman around to yell at me."

Leia pondered that. "I choose not to answer that."

"I think you just did."


	3. Chapter 3

FATHER OF THE BRIDE

Part 3: Slow Dance

Han was in his office after having spent the morning with his trainees on the sims. A few of them had some of the students vomiting. While he could live without the mess, he never ceased to be amazed at how crazy the trainees could get. Back when he was a cadet in the Imperial Navy, he'd barfed a few times himself, which, in retrospect, seemed crazy to him. But pilots, in his opinion, always lived on the edge of sanity. Certainly some of the trainees were shoving him in that general direction.

"Captain Solo?" There was a light knock at the door and a familiar voice. A familiar irritating voice.

"Fel, what're you doing here?" Han's daughter's fiance didn't rank among his favorite individuals.

"I need a favor. Sir."

Han glared at him as if to say, how dare you presume that I'd grant you a favor. "Jaina's offworld. She won't be back for two days." Han went back to his hated administrivia work.

"I'm aware of that, sir."

Jag remained standing there, and Han ignored him. A few minutes later, Han looked up, and Jag was still there.

"What part of 'no' are you having trouble understanding?" Han said sharply.

"Um, well, I have a problem."

"Yes. You do. You're annoying me, which is your problem."

"Sir, I really need your help. Sir."

"Would you stop calling me sir? I work for a living."

Jag was in complete consternation now. "There's something I need to learn."

"Yeah, such as learning when you're dismissed." Han enjoyed watching the young man sweat. "Which you have been."

"Sir-uh, Captain Solo, I need to learn something desperately."

"Your piloting skills could use some work."

"It's about dancing!" Jag blurted out.

Han raised his head. "Dancing? You and Jaina go dancing all the time."

"We do, but usually at raveups and concerts and cantinas. It's not, well, it's not romantic."

Han stared at the young man. "And this is my problem because?"

"Because you and Madam Solo always dance so well. Also, Jaina doesn't know I can't dance that way." The young pilot blushed.

"And when have you seen us dance?"

"A couple times. Some functions. I don't remember."

Han continued tapping his desk, continuing to make Jag even more uncomfortable. Leia would kill him, but it would be worth it.

"And you need me to do what?"

"Show me how to slow dance."

Han pretended to contemplate this. He began chuckling.

"I'm sorry to bother you, sir," Jag began to back away.

"Stop!" Han held up his hand, and grinned at the young man. "So you wanna learn to slow dance."

"I want to do this for Jaina." Jag blushed.

"Well, why didn't you say so?"

"I-uh, I thought I did."

"Come by the hangar tomorrow," Han informed him. "Do you know what song you're using?"

"Uh, there's one Jaina likes. Actually, a few. Okay, a lot."

"0900 tomorrow at the hangar bay of the _Falcon._ And don't be late."

"Thank you, sir."

"Captain Solo will be fine."

01123581321345589144233377610987

It was 0900. The hangar bay was deserted, and Jag was growing increasingly uncomfortable. Han had instructed him not to be late. Jag was never late for anything. And he knew Captain Solo was never late, either. Behind the man's popularity and seemingly easygoing personality was a hardass of the highest order. Especially when it came to his only daughter.

The minutes ticked by at an interminable slow rate. Finally, at eight minutes after the hour, Han Solo strolled in, dressed in his usual bloodstripes, white shirt, vest and spacer boots.

"Did you bring the music?" Han asked the young man.

"Uh, yeah, I did."

"Good." He handed a commuter mug of kaf to Jag. "My wife insisted I bring this, so thank her, not me."

"Tell her thank you." Jag's voice came out nearly a squeak.

"Before we get started, let me tell you one thing," Han said sharply.

"Yes, sir, uh, Captain?"

Han gave him a look that would have easily shattered glass - an entire galaxy away. Jag was trying to remain neutral.

"If you ever, and I do mean ever, for any reason, large or small, justified or not, make my little girl cry, I have a blaster, a fast ship and plenty of deep space to hide your remains in. I doubt anyone would miss you. So remember that next time you're thinking of doing something to upset her."

"You...you have my word, Captain."

"Good. I know you can fly. But let's see if you can dance."

Jag was sweating bullets. Combat was far easier and less stressful.

"Look at me!" Han ordered. "Yes, at my face! That's where your eyes should be!"

"Excuse me, Captain, but I'm supposed to lead, right?"

"You get to lead when I tell you to. Now, you take my hand. The lady's hand is always on top. And for the moment, you're the lady."

Jag seemed a bit discombobulated but nevertheless followed Han's instructions. Jag was good at following instructions. "Okay, next, recite the following: slow slow quick quick slow quick slow. That's the rhythm. A quick gets one beat, a slow gets two. Don't worry, it'll become apparent when we add music. Now, I realize I'm not as pretty as Jaina but for the moment we'll pretend I am, which means, look at me." Han counted off. Jag was stiff and awkward for a time, but Han was a much more patient teacher than he would have ever admitted to.

"Now let's add some music. The song you want to dance with Jaina for her first dance might be a good place to start."

Jag put in the selection from his holopad. Han admitted to himself that it was a nice piece, not at all what he'd expected from the young soldier. He took Jag through it several times. Jag made mistakes in the first and second takes, but he wasn't a clumsy person and was assimilating nicely.

"Okay, we're gonna add a box step," Han told him. "Pick another song or you won't be able to dance to any other." Jag was getting the hang of it. "You keep this up, you'll dance a helluva lot better than you fly." Han realized that Jag was a fine pilot, one of the very best, but he was damned if he was going to tell him that.

They continued to work a number of musical pieces, adding the promenade and the conversation step to Jag's repertoire. Jag asked for a break after an hour and a half; Han refused. He was going to make the boy a pro by noon.

"Okay, you seem to be getting the hang of it, but it's time for you to lead," Han informed him. "Just remember that Jaina's gotta do it backwards and in heels, which is why you learned her part first."

"I'll keep that in mind, Captain."

"Good. Now let's see you lead off."

Jag did as ordered, awkwardly at first. But he was, Han had to grudgingly admit that the kid was doing all right. Not that Han was ever going to let Jag know.

At five till noon, Han instructed Jag to stop the music.

"Lesson's over. Practice on your own," Han said abruptly.

"Do you think I'll be good enough for Jaina?"

Han glared at him. "You'll never be good enough for my Jaina. But at least you can dance."

Jag knew when it was as good as he would ever get.

"Thank you, Captain."


	4. Chapter 4

FATHER OF THE BRIDE

Chapter 4: Rehearsal for the Rehearsal

It was the week before Jaina's and Jag's wedding. The couple had chosen the Botanical Gardens of The Capital City. As Jaina was a Jedi, the couple could have been married at the Jedi Temple, but they selected - to the amazement of everyone - to be close to nature, which seemed a bit strange for pilots whose natural habitat was the stars. But there was an earthbound side to both of them and wished to be married outdoors. Nine months of the year could be guaranteed to be rain free, but there were three of them that threatened to melt human flesh and were decidedly ruinous to droids. Jaina and Jag chose the time in the first of the warm months. Temperatures would be warm but no one was likely to faint from heat exhaustion.

The last few months had been a flurry of activity at the House of Solo - flowers, invitations, catering, guest lists, seating charts, fitting the bridesmaids and groomsmen, what type of candles would work best.

It was activity that mostly excluded Han. His primary function was to hand over credits to accommodate the event, but he was not consulted otherwise. It didn't bother him that he wasn't asked to be responsible for any of those; he disliked those activities. But it did make him acutely aware of how peripheral his role in his daughter's life had become.

And that stung. More than a little.

Jaina had flown on jobs with him, and they'd had laughs and done repairs together, but it was obvious that it was her impending new life that Jaina's mind was on.

He'd used the time to work on Jarik's racers with his youngest son, and that was fun and satisfying. The trio of teen racers - Jarik and his two best friends Sark and Quall - enjoyed hearing stories of Han's exploits and experiences. Jarik would be the last to turn seventeen, and the three agreed that for his birthday, they wanted Han to take them to Chalmun's Spaceport Cantina. Han said he'd get back to them on that. He had a pretty good idea of what Leia would think of the idea. Fortunately, he had a couple of years to put together a good denial to the guys or an adequate defense to Leia. It would take at least that long.

He and Luke would still get together and watch smashball. The band wasn't playing out anymore, but on the rare occasions he could get together with Jacen they'd get out their guitars and jam. Jacen and heavily pregnant Tenel Ka lived four kilometers away but their schedules were jam packed. Sometimes he and Leia took Allana overnight to give her parents some breathing space. She was a delight, but as was typical of most Solos and their descendants, she was exhausting.

The countdown had now begun in earnest. One more week, and it would all be over. Han welcomed the end of the craziness, but he dreaded losing his daughter. Despite assurances from Leia and Jaina that it would all be well, he wasn't feeling it.

Han walked into the bedroom. Jaina's wedding gown was hung from the top of the walk in closet. He ran his finger along the shimmersilk fabric of the best quality. The design was simple and elegant, totally Jaina. There was a veil attached to Leia's diadem, which served as 'something old.' Han thought back to his and Leia's wedding day. He remembered being so happy that he thought he might burst as he watched Leia walk down the very long aisle at Cantham House. His only thoughts were of her, and the thousand guests might not as well have existed. He remembered how radiant her smile was, how happy she looked. They had their whole lives ahead of them, so full of promise. They didn't know what was ahead; no one ever did. The joy of one's wedding day was not to be tainted.

Han didn't place a lot of stake in faith, but he'd learned that marriage was the ultimate act of it. He and Leia and had walked through fire more than once in theirs. He knew that there was no way to safeguard his children from their trials, and they would have them. Everyone did.

He wanted to protect all of his children from life's vagaries, but especially his only daughter. It wasn't as if Jaina was made of porcelain; she was feisty and sharp and smart and spirited and damn good with a blaster or lightsaber. She was a terrific pilot. She was as tough as her mother, but like Leia, there was a fragility to her heart; when Jaina loved, like her mother, she gave all of it.

Han just hoped Jag recognized how lucky he was to have Jaina's love. She'd already experienced heartbreak at his hands. But she was also an optimist, at least where love was concerned.

And Han had to admit that he was as well. He smiled as he remembered being in the cockpit with Luke and asking if he thought a princess and a guy like him...

"And the rest is history," Han said softly to himself, touching the wedding dress one last time before heading out and at least pretending to be sociable. The party atmosphere was usually one that Han enjoyed, but right now, he was pensive, and he'd allowed himself to brood for a few minutes.

Luke, Mara, Ben and Lilith were there, along with some of Jaina and Jag's friends. He could hear the laughter filling the apartment. Han decided that it was time to get in the spirit of things, literally. There were plenty of intoxicants and Han was ready to lift a few glasses.

Luke encountered him first. "I didn't think you'd had all that much to drink yet," the Jedi kidded him. Luke's face was always bright red when he was imbibing, and tonight was no different. His cheeks and nose were a bright scarlet.

"I haven't. I need to do some serious catching up."

"So what's the father of the bride's pleasure?"

"The bride being five again."

Luke chuckled. "You really do need a stiff one, don't you?"

"When you're talking about a stiff one, it had better be a drink, kid," Han said, cracking a smile. Luke was far less earnest than he had been two decades ago, but Han would still try to make him blush. It was fun and he succeeded this time.

"TMI, bro, TMI," Luke said, laughing.

"Just because you're a Jedi Knight doesn't mean you don't have your mind in the gutter," Han teased.

"Guilty as charged," Luke said, grabbing an ale for Han and one for himself. "I don't know about you, but the noise level in here is gonna make the both of us deaf before we even get old."

"So, now that you're fifty, I'm not old anymore?"

"Well, I'm not old. Now you - "

"Bite it. I get old jokes from all corners these days."

"Where's Chewie?"

"At some Wookiee gathering. He'll be here in about an hour. Why, are you running out of material?"

"This may come as a surprise, but I'm not here to bust your chops."

"Oh, we had such a good thing going with that! Why stop now?"

The two headed out to the balcony, one of the few square meters of space that was at present uninhabited.

"You know, when Leia and I bought this place, it seemed huge," Han commented as he and Luke looked down at the street scene 83 stories below them.

"When we had Ben, we figured we'd be fine in the temple apartment. I was like, how much room does a baby take up, anyway?"

"A lot more than I could imagine."

"And you could always imagine a lot," Luke added. "I couldn't believe it. Before we had Ben, we didn't comprehend just how tired you and Leia were. How old were they when you stopped being exhausted?"

Han gave his brother in law a wry smile. "I'll let you know when it happens."

The two drank in silence for a couple of minutes. Luke spoke first.

"You seem pretty upset these days," Luke said to Han.

"Is this something the Force is telling you?" Han asked, his tone brittle.

"There's that, but also, I've known you since I was nineteen."

Han didn't respond.

"You're upset that your only daughter's getting married," Luke said to him, very softly.

"I don't wanna talk about it," Han replied quietly.

"You know she'll always be your daughter."

"I know. But it'll be different."

"Different doesn't always mean bad."

Han turned to face Luke. "How old is Lilith now?"

"Eight."

"Do you ever contemplate what it'll be like when she discovers the opposite sex?"

"I try not to," Luke laughed softly.

"I tried that. As you can see, I'm marrying off my baby girl in a week."

"Yeah. I know. It's inevitable."

"You did good with her," Luke assured him. "Jaina's strong."

"She's also got a heart that's easily broken."

"Don't we all?"

"She's been in love with him since she's been fifteen. And he hasn't always been easy on her."

"Do you really think Jag's going to make her miserable? I don't get that at all. He's a good guy."

Han sighed. "Yeah, he is. I know he loves Jaina."

"I think you might try being a little nicer to him," Luke suggested tentatively. "He might even come to think of you as a father."

"Now let's not get carried away, kid." But Luke had succeeded in getting Han to laugh.

"How about we grab another round?" Luke suggested.

"At least another. And maybe another and another..."


	5. Chapter 5

FATHER OF THE BRIDE

Chapter 5: Lay it On the Table

It was two days until the wedding. Chaos continued to reign supreme at the House of Solo. Not that it wasn't always at least mildly chaotic, but the normal disarray and noise had been given a heavy shot of steroids. Friends and family flowed in and out of the apartment, enjoying food, beverages and hospitality.

Han was feeling somewhat better; Luke had done everything in his power to cheer up his brother in law. They'd watched smashball together and Han had clobbered Luke at sonic billiards on numerous occasions. Han didn't like talking about how he felt, but his very Force-sensitive brother in law knew pretty much what to do to pull him out of the blues.

It was the night of Jag's bachelor party. "I think I'd rather skip this part," Han had said to Luke.

"But we're playing sabacc!" Luke had protested.

"Sabacc? I'm there!"

"Strippers, too."

"Luke, my man, strippers have long ceased to interest me."

"Right about the time you met my sister, right?"

"Something like that."

"Probably not as rowdy as your bachelor party," Luke said. Han's bachelor party had been held on Tatooine at - where else? - Chalmun's Spaceport Cantina. The legend lived on and had become embellished over time.

"Yeah, well, we have fewer convicted criminals at this one."

"Lando's coming, isn't he?"

"Lando? Miss strippers and sabacc? Are you kidding? He'll be the first one there."

"And all of Rogue Squadron as well," Luke added.

"I can see now why strippers were hired."

"A lot of them are old married guys like us."

"Believe me, the younger ones are just as bad." More than a few were children of the original Rogue Squadron and had inherited their parents' bad habits.

The two leaned back in their deck chairs. Once again, they were on the balcony, avoiding the near hysteria going on inside.

"You should really talk to Jag," Luke said to Han.

Han didn't respond.

"You've said yourself he's a good guy."

"A bachelor party is hardly the place to talk to your future son in law."

"So do it before. We've got two hours. And he hasn't been scared away yet."

"What am I supposed to say?" Han growled.

"Maybe try welcoming him to the family."

Han glared at Luke. "What are you, my mother?"

Luke stayed silent.

"All right, all right, I'll do it."

"Good. I'll leave you alone. And try not to get into a fistfight with him."

"It's been a long time since I've been in a good fistfight."

"Make it a little longer."

01123581321345589144233377610987

Han located Jag. He'd been seated near the hologame console, where there were many kids waiting for their revenge.

"I need to talk to you," Han said to Jag.

Jag had the look of one being led to slaughter. "Fine." He reluctantly followed Han to the balcony.

Han felt just as awkward as Jag. "Look, I know I make it so difficult sometimes. I really do."

Jag made full eye contact with Han. "I know you don't like me very much. I'm sorry for the trouble I've put Jaina through in the past. But we've both grown up, we love each other, and I'll protect her no matter what."

"I knew your dad. Soontir was a good guy." All of Jag's family had been massacred by the Imperials. "Wish he was here. He was a damn good sabacc player and an even better pilot. And I know he wouldn't tolerate his son acting like a complete idiot and insensitive lout. I've been called both, by the way."

"Thank you, sir - uh, Captain."

"She's my only daughter and if she's unhappy, that makes me unhappy. I trust you'll do what you can to give her a good life."

"I will. I know I did some dumb things when we were younger -"

"I hate to be the one to break it to you, but we all have. So you're not unique that way."

"I love Jaina very much. I'm not trying to take her away from you. She worships you, you know."

"If that's true, her faith is sorely misplaced." But Han smiled a little.

"And I know she doesn't like that I'm still in the Navy. But I'm not signing up for another commission when this one ends."

"What're you planning to do after that?"

"Hopefully, join Jaina in the shipping business you run."

Han nodded. "You have a much better chance of staying alive much longer."

"We're saving to get our own ship."

"That'd certain expand our operations. Which would help a lot."

"Captain, I'll do everything I can to make sure Jaina has a wonderful life."

"I know." Han extended his hand to Jag. "Welcome to the madness that is our family."

Jag visibly relaxed and smiled luminously. "Thank you, Captain. Or is there something else you'd like to be called?"

"Captain is fine. Acceptance is a process." Han smiled. "Want another ale?"

"Uh, sure."

"Get me one on your way back."


	6. Chapter 6

FATHER OF THE BRIDE

Chapter 6: Walk the Line

"Oh gods, I knew going to Jag's bachelor party was a mistake," Han said, his anguish visible. "I think I'm way too old to do shooters."

"Did you win?" Leia asked him, trying not to laugh.

"Yep. I know I'm at home, but not entirely clear on how I got here."

"I'd say Luke got you home, but he was almost as drunk as you were."

"Probably took a hovercab."

"I'm amazed that you guys made it here."

"Where's Luke?"

"Probably still puking. Which he did when he got here. On himself."

"I hope I wasn't that disgusting."

"You staggered into bed. I had to take your clothes and spacer boots off."

"I enjoyed it even less." Leia gave him an exasperated but loving smile, the sort that married women use when their husbands do something idiotic but harmless. "I've got a lot to do today. If you want to lie here and wonder if you're dead or not, you have till 1700 to be ready for the wedding rehearsal."

"What if I die before then?"

"Then your daughter will never forgive you."

"I suppose I can be ready by then."

"No, Han. You WILL be ready by then."

"Yes, ma'am."

01123581321345589144233377610987

Han eventually woke up, the early afternoon sun streaming into the bedroom he and Leia shared. He wished she'd drawn the drapes but it was apparent she was not going to pity him for engaging in juvenile behavior.

She had, however, left him some Zopran, a bottle of water, and a note indicating that she'd made idiot soup for him. 'Idiot soup' was something Han had learned how to cook from Nici the Specialist. While the Glow Worm didn't feature anything in the way of fine cuisine, his 'idiot soup' was popular with customers who'd tied it on a little too hard and heavy. It was a simple concoction, made with waterfowl, root vegetables and pasta. Leia had learned how to make it but Han rarely needed it the morning after these days.

After downing the Zopran and guzzling the water to combat the dehydration, he wandered to the 'fresher. One glance in the mirror reminded him that he wasn't twenty anymore. He'd eat some of Leia's soup and then shower.

The apartment was quiet for the moment. Jarik was the only one there watching smashball.

"You look like shit," Jarik said bluntly.

"If I want your opinion, I'll beat it out of you."

Han saw the pot of soup on the heating unit. He decided that a shower might make him feel well enough to eat it. "I'll be out shortly."

"Try not to scare anyone," Jarik said, his eyes on the game. "'Cause you really could right now."

"I can still strangle you," Han reminded him. "And your mother's not here to protect you."

Han was about to head for the shower when Leia entered the apartment.

"My salvation has arrived," Jarik said, still watching the game. "What's up, Mom?"

"At long last, your father." Leia set down her bag and wrapped her arms around Han's waist.

"You still smell like a brewery," Leia told him.

"I was just about to remedy that," Han assured her. "I think I can stand up in the shower."

"Actually, I haven't had time to take one today. Feel like some company?" Leia licked her lips.

"Excuse me, extreme TMI!" Jarik shouted from the sofa.

The couple smiled at each other and headed for the 'fresher.

01123581321345589144233377610987

"Feeling better?" Leia asked Han as they dressed for the wedding rehearsal.

"After a shower with the trimmings with the most beautiful woman in the universe? How couldn't I be?" He gave her his sweetest lopsided grin, which age had not dimmed.

"Flattery will get you everywhere, hotshot," Leia chuckled. "I remember our wedding rehearsal. I think everyone screwed up everything."

"Pretty much. But it's like a bad sound check. Sometimes, when it really counts, it comes together perfectly."

"And it did."

"Would have helped if Luke had been on time," Han added.

"He did it for the wedding, and it was perfect."

Han grinned at her. "Perfect because of the bride. That's all I cared about." He winked at her. "Guess we'd better get the lazy teenager known as our youngest son off his ass and into some decent clothing."

"Good luck with that one," Leia said, rolling her eyes. "You know, when we had Jarik, I was so relieved he wasn't Force sensitive. I figured he'd be easier to keep on track."

Both parents laughed out loud. "Yeah, right," they said in unison.

0112358132135589144233377610987

The Botanical Gardens were exquisitely beautiful, with plants and flowers and trees from all over the galaxy. It was a continuous canvas of splashes of color in the late afternoon sunlight. Jaina and Jag, like Han and Leia, loved the time when dusk was beginning to settle in, and chose that for the time of their wedding.

"Daddy!" Jaina said, rushing over to him. She was in a plain lightweight dress, her hair worn simply with a clip she'd borrowed from Leia. She threw her arms around her father. Han was flooded with warmth. He kissed his only daughter on the top of her head.

"You didn't think I wasn't gonna come, did you?" Han said gently.

"No. I knew you'd be there."

Jag came over to his bride to be. Han shook hands firmly with the young man.

"How're you doing, Jag?" Han asked him quietly.

"Fine. Maybe a little nervous."

"Normal. I was nervous before mine, too." Han smiled at him. "You'll do all right."

"I wish my dad was here," Jag said wistfully.

"I wish he was, too."

"But at least I have a new family."

"Yeah, you do."

There was a call for everyone to take their places.

"Remember, Daddy, it's just a rehearsal," Jaina said quietly to Han.

"I know."

Even so, Han knew he'd be flooded with emotion. And it was only the rehearsal.

Time to walk the line, he told himself, as Jaina took his arm.


	7. Chapter 7

FATHER OF THE BRIDE

Chapter 7: Release with Love

Months of planning and preparation and a certain level of hysteria at times was now done. All that was left was the wedding itself, and the time was drawing close.

"I know how much you hate formal attire, but gods, I love looking at you in it," Leia said as she buttoned Han's shirt.

"I think I look like a waiter in some upscale place," Han grumbled. "Where I'd fit in about as well."

"I promise you that when it's all over, that as hot as you look, I'm going to take it off you," Leia said mischievously.

"I'm holding you to it," Han warned, taking her into his arms once she'd finished the task. He cast an admiring glance at his wife, dressed in a gown of beautiful deep blue silk. It hugged her curves and in the front, which was shorter than in the back, her jeweled high heel sandals were exposed, along with just enough creamy white leg. She'd done her hair braided at the back of her head and letting it fall down her back, held in position by several jeweled hairpins. Her only jewelry was her wedding rings, simple loop earrings, and the locket with the ti'il flower in it that Han had bought for her as a wedding gift.

Leia straightened Han's collar. Such small gestures were a way of being intimate with each other. Again, they embraced and shared a soft but lengthy kiss.

"Are you ready for this?" Leia asked her husband quietly.

Han gave a wan smile. "I don't think I'd ever be ready for it. But here we are. And you know what's said."

"And that would be?"

"No matter where you go, there you are."

"I think where we'd better be is the Botanical Gardens."

01123581321345589144233377610987

The fragrances and colors at the Botanical Gardens assaulted the senses and accentuated the beauty of the place. Leia took Han's arm as they walked serenely among the many and varied flora.

"I like this place. It's in the city but you feel as if you're millions of kilometers away," Leia commented.

Han nodded. "We should get to the gallery house." The house was where the wedding party would get ready. It had been an art gallery and still displayed some original art by the locals, but now was most commonly used for events. It was a popular site for weddings.

Jacen and Tenel Ka, who were in the wedding party, were in the open parlor of the gallery house with Allana. Tenel Ka had to have been miserable; her ankles were swollen and her belly was enormous. Apparently her dress had to be let out an extra amount but still was taut over her belly. Allana was delighted to see her grandparents and ran to Leia enthusiastically.

"Are you all right?" Leia asked Tenel Ka. The young woman was poised and stoic, but Leia, having carried twins, knew that she really needed to be on bed rest.

"I'm fine," Tenel Ka said. "But yes, I'm going on bed rest tomorrow. I was supposed to this week but there was no way it was going to happen. I do appreciate your letting Threepio help us out. He drives me a bit bonkers at times, but he really means well and he does a good job with the apartment and he's especially good with Allana."

"Hey, you can keep him forever so far as I'm concerned," Han told her.

"Han! Come on, Allana, let's go see what Aunt Jaina looks like," Leia told her. Han hung back with Jacen and Tenel Ka.

"How're you doing, Dad?" Jacen asked him.

"I'm here. Seen your sister yet?"

"Not in her full regalia," Tenel Ka said. "Her dress is beautiful."

"I've seen the dress. I'm looking forward to seeing the bride in the dress," Han explained. "How's Jag?"

"He's cool as ice when he's flying, but getting married? Eh, not so much," Jacen said. "Maybe you oughta check on him."

"He's not trying to back out, is he?" Han asked suspiciously.

"Nah, nothing like that. Just worried about all the stuff I was worried about when I married TK."

"I'll be right back," Han said, slipping into the room where the groom was waiting.

01123581321345589144233377610987

"Captain Solo," Jag greeted him. It was clear that there were some nerves involved.

"How're you doing, Jag?" Han asked him, gently. Jag was dressed in his military dress uniform, but his usual cool was somewhat missing.

"I'm fine. It's just kind of...overwhelming?"

"That's good. That means you're ready."

Jag was puzzled. Han explained, "If you think it's all gonna be easy and you're not nervous, you've got a problem. If you're staring down the future and realize it's bigger than you are, you're doing fine." Han smiled at him. "I wish your dad was here. He'd be pleased at how you turned out."

"I miss him. And my mom and brothers and sisters."

"Be nice if we could bring 'em back for the day, but even all the Force sensitives out there can't do that."

"I'd like to think he was with me today, wherever he is."

"He's there. And the rest of us are, too."

Jag smiled and took a deep breath. "Thanks. I just want to make the best life possible for Jaina."

"You will. Because if you don't, there will be some serious ass kicking involved." Han laughed and put a hand on Jag's shoulder. "See you down in front."

"Thanks, Captain."

01123581321345589144233377610987

Leia had brought the bridesmaids into the parlor. Han had to agree that they all looked beautiful.

"I think you can see the bride now," Leia said. She stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. Jarik and Allana were playing chase and laughing loudly. "Jarik! Allana! Enough!"

"I think it'll be years before Jarik's up to Allana's level of maturity," Han said wryly. "Okay, sweetheart. See you when we're headed down the aisle."

Han knocked lightly on the door. "Unless you're Jag, come on in."

He entered to find Jaina in her white dress and veil. Simple but elegant, perfect for her. Han was rendered speechless at how beautiful she looked. Her hair was in perfect waves, the way her mother hand worn hers so many years ago. The way Jaina looked took Han back to his own wedding day.

"Daddy? Do I have rafini in my teeth?"

"No, no, I was just thinking how beautiful you look. My baby girl's all grown up."

"Daddy, I'll always be your baby girl. That's not gonna change."

"You chose a good man to be your husband."

A radiant smile spread across Jaina's face. "Thank you, Daddy. That means a lot to me."

"It's about time, sweetie," Han told her, extending his arm.

"I love you, Daddy."

01123581321345589144233377610987

Han and Jaina stood behind a hedge of beautiful deep red and purple flowers, watching the bridesmaids make their entrance. The groomsmen were at the gazebo with Jag.

"You okay, Daddy?" Jaina asked Han very softly.

"I'm fine, honey. Just...remembering."

Han thought of when Leia told him she was pregnant. Watching the twins grow and develop in their mother's body. Meeting his baby girl for the first time. Watching her sit up, learn to walk, learn to talk (early and often was the byword for the Solos), start school, make friends, suffer at the hands of friends, watching smashball, all the Winter Fetes celebrated, navigating the teenage years, going to Praxium, going into the Navy, falling in love, becoming engaged to Jag...

And now, she was getting married.

Once the bridesmaids were in place, the music shifted.

"Are you ready, Daddy?"

Han smiled at her. He would never be ready. But he said softly, "Let's do this." His eyes misted up as they began their walk to where a beaming Jag awaited her. Han remembered smiling the same way as he waited at the altar for Leia.

When the walk ended, Han kissed Jaina on the cheek. "I love you, honey."

"I love you, too, Daddy. You're the best."

Han released her, with love, to Jagged Fel.


End file.
